


Sunrise

by Hella_D_Altar



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Ending, Exetale aftermath, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hella_D_Altar/pseuds/Hella_D_Altar
Summary: Possible aftermath of Exetale's timeline
Relationships: Dreammare
Kudos: 8





	Sunrise

The multiverse became a war ground.... 

Corrupted codes all around, self destructing and hurting.

She failed to save them. Failed to avoid such fate. And after her death, everything broke down into pieces. Her own AU now nothing but shards floating into nothingness. 

On the silence of a cave, listening to nothing but his own breathing and the often sound of water dripping somewhere, he sat with his back to a rock, looking down with his head empty, avoiding any kind of though, afraid his mind may take him to that hurtful memory again. 

Just the sight of her body on the ground, a pool of blood around her staining her beautiful pink hair. Her sad smile, craved on her face on her last moment. 

It was fuzzy on his head, he refused to remember it with all his being, but still couldn’t forget the sight. 

Tears fell down his face as he punched the ground, making it crack and break, his eyes closed shut to avoid more of them from falling down. A small amount of blood fell from it as the rock shards caused small wounds on his fist. 

Footsteps were heard for a moment, someone stopped right in front of him. 

‘’Brother…’’ His voice echoed through the cave walls, it sounded sad, worried. Regretful even. 

He opened his eyes to look up at the owner of the voice, their eyes meeting, barely visible on the dim light that cave provided. He offered his hand to help him get on his feet, which he accepted, reluctantly. 

They looked at each other in silent for a moment before the other finally spoke ‘’Shall we get going?’’ Another moment of silence until he looked at his, now bleeding, hand and answered ‘’Yes…..’’

They held their hands and walked out of the cave, the warm sunlight meeting their bodies as the day was just about to start. They looked at each other for a second, smiling, and then looking back at the sunrise. 

They’re together now….

That’s what matters……right?


End file.
